


Post-Quarantine

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette after some quarantine is lifted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Quarantine

Post-Quarantine  
by Apple Cameron. October 2003.

They didn't make it to the bedroom. After four weeks in quarantine, under the watchful eye of squads of cameras? Hell, they barely even made it down the mountain, Daniel's hand working on the bulge in Jack's faded jeans as soon as they'd gone around the first curve off-base. In fact, they didn't. Jack pulled onto a dirt track that might have been a power line service road once, turned off the truck, and both men reached for each other. Lips and tongue and one pair of glasses always getting in the way, plus steering wheel and wiggly handbrake and a wonky glove compartment that kept wanting to open when Daniel's leg hit it.

Jack plunged a hand down the back of Danny's jeans, cupping one cheek of his ass, fingers digging in so hard he knew it would leave marks, but who cared, god, who _cared_ when it was Daniel's mouth on his dick, sucking him off like a fucking Hoover.

"Jesus, Daniel!" Commentary just made him work harder. Daniel gripped his balls, holding back the come building already at the base of his spine.

The only thing better than his cock in Daniel's mouth was his cock buried in him up to the hilt, Danny coming in god-knows-what language, but Jack could translate _fuck me harder, Jack, make me come_ in _any_ tongue.

Daniel pulled back and there was a shock of air against his wet dick. Jack twitched, seeing stars, the head of his dick and nothing more in Daniel Jackson's mouth. He clutched at Daniel's clothing, _so close, so fucking close_ -

Daniel swallowed him in one gulp, deep-throating all the way down, and released the deathgrip on his balls.

Jack's head exploded.

The truck shimmied but the handbrake held.


End file.
